


Birthday

by jfridley



Series: MPU (Motion Practice Universe) Ficlets [3]
Category: MPU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on the idea that Bruce didn't celebrate his birthday much as a child. Maybe he is a small reason they become friends in Motion Practice. This is obviously before Motion Practice.  As always I don't own these characters-just playing with them! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the idea that Bruce didn't celebrate his birthday much as a child. Maybe he is a small reason they become friends in Motion Practice. This is obviously before Motion Practice. As always I don't own these characters-just playing with them! Enjoy!

“Hey Banner where do you want to go out to eat for your birthday?” Tony Stark exclaimed as he bust in Bruce’s office door first thing in the morning.

Bruce just stared at Tony blinking in confusion. His brain was slow by lack of sleep, caffeine and the fact that in the three months that Tony Stark had worked in the office he had only talked to Bruce maybe four times before.

“My birthday?” Bruce asked “How did you even know-“

Tony interrupted him with a flapping hand “Not important-what is important is you deciding on a restaurant and us going tonight.”

“Why” Bruce asked

Tony rolled his eyes “Because it’s your birthday” Apparently that was all the explanation that was needed in Tony’s mind.

After a few moments Bruce finally spoke “Let me see if I understand. You somehow found out today is my birthday and you (pointed to Tony) want to take me (pointed to himself) to dinner? Again I have to go with why?”

Tony looked at him slightly annoyed “Geeze Banner you act as if you never had someone celebrate your birthday before.”

“Not really” Bruce quietly said ( _DAMMITT BANNER_ )

Tony’s head snapped up staring intensely at Banner’s face. Bruce stared right back daring him to ask the next (obvious) question. The silence stretched between on as they had their staring contest or a stand -off depending on who happened to walk by and notice. Tony’s phone chimed bringing his eyes away and breaking the stand-off. He looked up again at Bruce then turned and started keying away on is phone.

“Ok new plan tomorrow everyone you want will come to my house for your birthday. Make a list and give it to me-no give it to Pepper. Pep will be better.”

Bruce opened his mouth to protest at Tony’s back.

“Don’t worry Bruce you’ll love it.”

So that is when at an age where most people’s birthdays become just a day with no real celebration. Bruce Banner had is first of many birthday celebrations and the beginnings of real friends all because of Tony Stark

 


End file.
